Thestrals
by Khye
Summary: Después de un período de entrenamiento, Harry se dispone a iniciar la búsqueda de los horcruxes. Contará con la ayuda de sus amigos de siempre, pero también con otros como... ¿la hija de Snape? ¿Malfoy? HPOC GWDM RWHG
1. Desaparición

**CAPÍTULO 1: DESAPARICIÓN**

Harry Potter estaba tumbado en su cama mirando arriba sin prestar atención al alboroto que había abajo en la cocina, con los ojos vidriosos, como si quisiera llorar pero ya no le quedasen lágrimas. En el suelo, un montón de cartas sin abrir. Finalmente, su tía había pillado a Dudley fumando y estaba llorando y gritando. Vernon también hacía sonar su voz.

De pronto los gritos se acercaron. Harry se levantó. Su tío acababa de abrir la puerta.

- ¡Potter! ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?

Harry se quedó mirando a su tío durante unos momentos para después volver a tumbarse en la cama murmurando un leve sí. Vernon se le acercó y le zarandeó. "¡¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste! ¿Es que no ves que Dud necesita ayuda? Tendremos que ingresarlo. Pero supongo que esto, para un fenómeno como tú, da absolutamente igual, ¿no?".

El muchacho se sumió en sus pensamientos. Fenómeno. Curioso, ciertamente curioso que quién más veces le había llamado de esta forma fuese el culpable de que se encontrara así en este momento... Nunca había creído que lo de Dudley fuese más que lo que tomaban muchos de los adolescentes que corrían por el barrio. Ahora le debía añadir como otra víctima de sus errores. La lista crecía año tras año...

Y toda la culpa era suya. ¿Por qué no podía haber muerto junto con sus padres? ¿Por qué no había muerto a finales de su primer curso en Hogwarts? O del segundo, o del cuarto, o durante su quinto año, con Sirius, y, sobretodo, ¿por qué no había muerto en lugar del que, finalmente, le había contado todo lo que sabía sobre su destino? ¿Por qué no había podido hacer nada para evitar la muerte del director?

Aquello tenía una respuesta, y él lo sabía. Todo había empezado con la maldita profecía y así debía acabar. Sabía que no tenía ningún sentido intentar acabar con su vida, pues nunca podría morir hasta vencer a Voldemort o que éste le matase.

Pero de aquí a estar encerrado en casa de sus tíos hasta la mayoría de edad... Era inhumano. Aunque se lo merecía por no haber podido evitar todas las muertes y víctimas de su alrededor. Y, además, se lo había prometido a Dumbledore. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Eso, y acabar, de una vez, con todos los horcruxes, incluyendo el último... el mismísimo Voldemort.

Intentando vencer las lágrimas que corrían por su cara el chico se durmió. Si en aquél momento alguno de sus familiares hubiese entrado en la habitación, probablemente habría podido ver como una luz blanca con reflejos plateados le rodeaba hasta obligar a cerrar los ojos. Cuando un humano cualquiera habría podido abrirlos, en aquél lugar tan solo habría podido encontrar las marcas de un cuerpo que había yacido sobre las sábanas de la cama.

Harry Potter se durmió y, sin quererlo, apareció en otro lugar.

* * *

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Wenas!

Este fic lo empecé hace tiempo y sucedía después del quinto libro. Ahora que tengo tiempo, voy a modificarlo para que incluya los sucesos del sexto volumen... Antes los capítulos eran cortos, pero también voy a modificar esto... los capítulos serán más largos. Éste no, porque es como una introducción, más que un capítulo. Así, pues, ¡espero que os guste!


	2. reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO 2: REENCUENTRO**

Nymphadora Tonks entró corriendo a la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, donde se encontraba, en medio de una pared de libros inmensa, un hombre atractivo, aunque con algunas canas y de aspecto cansado.

- Remus, tenemos un problema. ¡Ven rápido!

- ¿Qué pasa, Nymph?

- Harry ha desaparecido. Oímos gritos dentro de la casa y entramos para ver qué pasaba, ya que provenían de la habitación del chico. Cuando por fin nos dejaron pasar, no había nadie en la habitación.

- Pero no pudo desaparecer ¡las barreras de la casa impiden que alguien pueda aparecerse o desaparecerse allí!

- Lo sé, pero pasó. El chico estaba allí y desapareció.

- Intentaré avisar a los otros... Eso es muy serio. Mira si puedes encontrar a los Weasley. Supongo que estarán preparando las cosas de la boda... Aunque quizá, si saben esto no querrán celebrarla...

- No avancemos acontecimientos, ya veremos lo que sucede con todo esto. Primero, tenemos que encontrarle. Sino... ya veremos..

Se despidieron con un suave beso y cada cual fue por un camino distinto para avisar al mayor número de personas posible.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suavemente, abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en medio de un bosque oscuro, de altos árboles centenarios, quizá hasta milenarios. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? No sin dificultad se levantó. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba, así que supuso que no importaba mucho hacia donde fuese. Empezó a caminar entre árboles y arbustos hasta que llegó a un claro. Entonces se sentó un momento a descansar.

Alguien apareció entre las sombras. Era un hombre. O quizá una mujer, no se veía muy bien: estaba cubierto –o cubierta- por una larga túnica azul oscuro y una capa azul claro con capucha que le tapaba la cara.

-Harry Potter.

-¿Qué? –respondió él. –Un momento… ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

-Llevo bastante rato buscándote. ¿Por qué no te quedaste dónde llagaste?

-No tengo ni idea de quién es usted y, por lo tanto, no creo que deba responder ¿no le parece?

En aquél momento aquella persona se quitó la capucha, dejando ver una mujer –como ya le había parecido por el tono de voz-. Era de mediana edad, de rasgos finos, piel clara y brillante pelo rojo. Sus ojos…¡no podía ser! Pero la tenía delante… Tenía los ojos de un verde brillante, exactamente iguales a los suyos. ¿Pero como era posible, eso?

La mujer, al ver eso, sonrió.

-Vale, me has pillado. Sí, soy yo.

-Tu no eres mi madre ¡mi madre murió! Murió para protegerme, tengo la protección que me dejó su muerte en la sangre, eso es lo que me ha salvado la vida tantas veces.

-Veamos, Harry, sí soy tu madre y sí te di la protección, pero no estoy muerta. Pero vamos ¡deja que te de un abrazo antes que nada!

-Usted no es mi madre.

- Sí, lo soy. Sé que va a ser difícil entenderlo, pero lo soy. No sé como quieres que te lo demuestre… Sé que es difícil comprenderlo, pero… Pregúntame algo, lo que sea, que solo pueda saber yo.

-¿Cómo os escondisteis papá y tú cuando supisteis que Voldemort os perseguía?

-Nos escondimos en la casa del Valle de Godric con el encantamiento Fidelio.

-¿Quién fue el gurdasecreto?

-Peter Pettigrew.

-¿Qué día nací?

-31 de Julio.

-¿Cómo se llaman tu hermana y sus familiares?

-Petunia, su marido es Vernon y su hijo, Dudley. No sé si tuvieron algún otro…

- Si realmente eres mi madre, ¿por qué me abandonaste durante tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué tuve que ir a vivir con los Dursley? ¿Cómo puedo comprender que alguien que me protegió me dejara solo en el mundo, teniendo que soportar un peso más grande del que jamás imaginé? Por mi culpa murieron muchas personas, ¿Cómo puedes explicar todo esto?

- Las cosas no son tan fáciles como te parecen a ti. Es cierto que estaba viva, pero nunca supe que tú también hasta hace muy poco. Creía que habías muerto, y nadie me dijo lo contrario. Supongo que no les interesaba que intentase huir de aquí... Entonces llegó alguien que me dijo que estabas vivo. Alguien que llegó hace muy poco.

- ¿Quién? ¿Y cómo puede ser que no supieses que estaba vivo cuando… bueno, cuando todos hablan de mí…? No es que quiera ser el héroe del mundo ni nada de eso, pero, mal que me pese, parece que soy el centro del mundo del corazón mágico y parte del periodismo normal... ¿En qué mundo vives?

- En uno que es distinto al nuestro, Potter –respondió una voz arrastrada y un poco arrogante, aunque parecía que había perdido parte de su seguridad y altanería tan características..

- ¿Malfoy?

Se giró. Detrás suyo había un muchacho de su edad, de cabellos rubio platino y ojos fríos y grises. Iba vestido con la misma ropa que Lily, pero de distinto color: una túnica plateada y una capa blanca, aunque con brillos (N.a. vamos, casi plateada, pero muy clara). El chico le miró con pose aristocrático, sin perder su característica expresión de "yo soy el mejor del mundo".

- ¿A quién esperabas, Potter, a Cenicienta?

- ¿Qué hace este aquí? –preguntó mirando a su madre. -¡Por su culpa Dumbledore murió! ¡Yo lo ví!

- Que tu... ¿qué? –el rubio había perdido el poco color que le quedaba en la cara.

- ¿Qué quieres, que te lo cuente para que "tu señor" lo sepa todo? Bueno, en realidad da igual, da lo mismo si estuve o no... Sí, yo estaba allí. Lo vi todo, y sé que, aunque tú no tuviste ni las agallas de matarle, él murió por tu culpa.

- Harry, eso déjalo para otros. Draco está aquí porque se lo ha ganado, y ya está. Se vio obligado a actuar de esta forma bajo amenazas. O lo hacía, o sus padres morían. ¿Cómo habrías actuado tú?

- Pues no lo sé... Hasta hace poco, creía que mis padres ESTABAN muertos, así que no creo que me hubiese visto en tal situación.

- ¿Y si te hubiesen amenazado de matar a las dos comadrejas y a la sang... –Lily lanzó una mirada de advertencia al chico –a Granger no lo habrías hecho? ¿Te habrías quedado de brazos cruzados?

Harry calló. Lily, para romper el silencio, respondió la pregunta hecha un rato atrás.

- Estamos en otro mundo, Harry.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, mamá ¿Estoy muerto? –preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No digas bobadas –respondió el otro adolescente. Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

- No digo bobadas…

- Bueno, hijo, un poco, sí… si te he dicho que no estoy muerta, no entiendo cómo puede ser que me preguntes si tú estás muerto…

- Pero es que no entiendo…

- Estamos en un mundo paralelo. Es un mundo creado por una sociedad secreta. La mayoría son inocentes perseguidos por la sociedad o gente en peligro, como tú y claro, también otros que se dan por muertos, como yo. Como sabes, es muy importante que sepas defenderte, por esto, este año no acudirás a Hogwarts, sino que estudiaras aquí, en la escuela Kythren. No solo aprenderás lo mismo que en Hogwarts, sino que también estudiarás lo que se da en las escuelas muggles y técnicas de defensa. Para poder hacer todo esto, cada estudiante dispone de un griratiempo, aunque hay que utilizarlo en cuidado… porque, aunque para los otros pase el tiempo a velocidad normal, para tu cuerpo no será así.

- Pero así… ¿Por qué no invitasteis a Sirius?

- Eso no depende de mí, pero creo que consideraron que tenía una función específica en el curso de la historia.

- No lo entiendo. Él…

- Lo sé, Harry.

- Un momento, si tú estás viva, papá…

- Bueno… esto es un poco complicado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No está muerto, pero tampoco está vivo... Ha estado todo este tiempo en coma, y no ha reaccionado de ninguna forma. No morimos porque utilizamos todo nuestro poder para protegernos. Tu padre hizo el ademán de morir para salvarme, cosa que me protegió, en cierto modo, como te protegió mi intento de cambiar mi muerte por la tuya. Como la intención era la de morir para salvar al otro, no morimos, porque, en realidad, la protección había sido activada.

- Pero así ¿cómo pude veros salir de la varita de Voldemort?

- Porque en realidad es como si hubiésemos muerto.

- Ehm… no quisiera interrumpir, Lily, pero tengo que llevar a Potter con Tharm…

- ¿Quién es Tharm? –preguntó él.

- Tharm Nyetzth es algo así como el director de la escuela y el jefe de todos, pero aquí nos tratamos todos por el nombre –respondió la peliroja.

- ¿Y Malfoy, por qué está aquí? –preguntó Harry con desconfianza. –Vale, quizá es cierto que no tenía más opción, cosa que dudo, pero ahora tendría que ser casi venerado por haber conseguido lo que ningún otro había logrado en tanto tiempo... ¿no?

- Pese a lo que todos piensen de mí, no quiero ser mortífago… pero mis padres me obligaron. Además, mi misión era matar a Dumbledore, no solo conseguir que otros lo hiciesen por mí. Así que, cuando volvimos, Voldemort intentó matarme. Antes que el avada me tocase, desaparecí y me encontré aquí.

- Vaya, lo siento…

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

- Lo que te pasó. Que tus padres te obligaran y todo esto… Siempre creí que esas un estúpido egocéntrico tonto, creído y mimando que...

- Mejor calla. Además, da igual. Total, nunca fueron mis padres, me criaron los elfos domésticos. Bueno, me daban la comida… Me crié solo.

- Pero... ¿qué sucedió con tus padres una vez tú aquí?

- No tengo ni idea, no nos dejan recibir noticias del exterior, así que no lo sé. De todos modos, mi padre estaba aún en Azkaban. Mientras está allí estará seguro. Puede que Severus consiga salvarles... Ahora es la mano derecha del Lord...

La cara de Harry se contorsionó en cuanto oyó el nombre de Snape, pero, a una mirada de su madre, se controló.

- ¿Y tus amigos?

- Yo no tengo amigos –respondió rudamente.

- Si quieres, puedo ser el tuyo –Malfoy le miró con una ceja levantada. Su madre también. Era inverosímil.

- Podrías haberlo sido hace mucho tiempo.

- Eras demasiado confiado.

- ¿Y ahora no?

- Sí, pero ahora que te conozco un poco más… es distinto. Además, si mi madre confía en ti, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

- Está bien. Ahora, despídete de tu madre, que tengo que llevarte con Tharm.

¡Hola!

Sé que es complicado entender que, de repente, Harry y Draco sean amigos, pero hay que recordar que Harry vio titubear a Malfoy aquella noche en la torre y que, además, sabe lo que es vivir sin familia y sin amigos debido a la infancia que tuvo en casa de los Dursley...

¡Espero que os guste la historia!


	3. conociendo el lugar

**CAPÍTULO 3: CONOCIENDO EL LUGAR**

Draco le condujo hasta un edificio con forma de castillo pero, a diferencia de su antigua escuela, este no parecía de la edad media, sino más bien del futuro: era todo de vidrio y aluminio, pero no era muggle, de eso Harry estaba seguro: no sabía muy bien por qué, pero le parecía que desprendía magia por todos lados. Además, brillaba como una cría de unicornio.  
- Es aquí.  
- ¿Aquí? –preguntó Harry extrañado: delante de él tan solo había un trozo de pared como el resto de muros del castillo.  
- Sí –Y acercó la mano a una pequeña mancha de la pared. Automáticamente apareció una puerta de un tamaño considerable. Sin que Malfoy tocase o hiciese nada, se abrió. Harry le siguió hacia adentro.  
- Buenos días, Tharm. Te dejo a Pott… Harry. ¿Puedo volver a las clases?  
- No, Draco. Quédate un momento, creo que hay cosas de las que tengo que contar a Harry que a ti también te interesan.  
- Como quieras.  
- Vamos a ver… sentaros, que la charla va a ser un poco larga. Draco, supongo que lo del principio se te va a hacer pesado, pero es necesario –el muchacho asintió-. Estáis en un mundo creado por un grupo de gente que no puede vivir tranquilamente en la Tierra. Este grupo es la sociedad Nautsch. El mundo consta de la escuela Kythren y sus terrenos. Todos vivimos aquí, los estudiantes, los maestros y los que no son ni una cosa ni la otra. Aquí disponemos de las instalaciones necesarias para estudiar y practicar todo lo que podemos necesitar para combatir lo que nos pone en peligro en nuestro mundo. Ahora todos estudiamos para defendernos y vencer a los mortífagos. Todos sabemos lo de la profecía, Harry, y es por eso que decidimos que debías venir aquí. A parte, claro está, de que tú y tu madre teníais derecho a conoceros… -añadió, sonriendo.  
- Es algo que debo agradecerle, señor.  
- Oh! No me llames señor, llámame Tharm. Bueno, dejad que continúe. No quiero que perdais demasiadas clases de Hogwarts, así que tendréis que usar los giratiempos con frecuencia. Haréis todas las clases necesarias antes de Navidad. Compartiréis clases con dos chicas y un chico, que ingresarán también a Hogwarts cuando vosotros volváis.  
- Tharm ¿siguen buscándome?  
- Me temo que sí, Draco…Pero no te preocupes, cuando les encuentres podrás defenderte, es algo que tienes que asumir.  
- Pero… ¿y si me hacen lo mismo que le hicieron a…?  
- Estaremos nosotros para evitar que te hagan daño. Tranquilo. Además, te queda mucho tiempo por delante…  
- Sí, supongo…  
- Ahora, Draco, acompaña a Harry a su habitación. Es la libre que está al lado de la tuya.  
- Espere, señor. Yo no puedo quedarme aquí ni volver a Hogwarts. Tengo que cumplir algo que me encargó Dumbledore antes de morir. Lo siento, pero es muy importante y no puedo permitirme perder el tiempo... Voldemort –Draco se estremeció –puede haber tenido tiempo de hacer muchas cosas, antes de Navidad...  
- Draco, por favor¿podrías esperar fuera un rato? –el chico asintió y salió.  
- Harry, lo sé todo sobre los horcruxes, pero tendrás que esperar... Ahora mismo solo conseguirías alertar a Voldemort, necesitas entrenar aún más y, además, tampoco sabes cómo eliminar su alma. ¿Me equivoco? –el chico negó con la cabeza. –Desde aquí te ayudaremos. Cuando estés preparado, podrás salir a buscarlos. Ahora ve con Draco, que te mostrará tu habitación.  
Harry se sorprendió. Su habitación era dos veces más grande que la que tenía en casa de los Dursley. Había una cama de plaza y media, una mesilla de noche y un armario bastante grande, todo de madera clara. El suelo era de madera del mismo color y las paredes de un blanco amarillento menos una, que era rojo oscuro. La colcha era amarilla, lisa, y la almohada roja. Había un poster con un león dibujado colgado en la pared donde estaba la cama. "Típicamente Gryfindor, para que no me sienta extraño", se dijo él, sonriendo.  
La habitación estaba dividida en dos: la habitación, propiamente hablando, y la parte de estudio, donde había una pequeña biblioteca, un escritorio con un ordenador –cosa que sorprendió mucho al chico- y un pequeño sofá de color rojo. Al lado del sofá había una puerta que conducía a un pequeño baño. Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa: sus pertenencias estaban en casa de los Dursley, al igual que Hedwig. Decidió comentárselo a Malfoy.  
Tocó la puerta del lado de la suya.  
- Mal… eh… ¿Draco?  
- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó él abriendo la puerta. No parecía demasiado contento.  
- Es que me he dado cuenta de que tengo todas mis cosas en casa de mis tíos… al igual que mi lechuza, y me gustaría avisar a mis amigos de que estoy bien, que no se preocupen.  
- Pues no sé… Díselo a Tharm o a tu madre, no tengo ni idea de qué puedes hacer –y le cerró la puerta. Inmediatamente se oyeron gritos. Draco estaba discutiendo con alguien. Por la voz, diría que era una chica.  
"¿Y ahora qué hago? No tengo ni idea de donde está mamá ni recuerdo como ir al despacho de Tharm…"  
- Perdona¿necesitas ayuda en algo¿Eres nuevo, verdad¿Eres Harry Potter? –Quien le hablaba era un chico de su edad, de pelo castaño claro, bastante largo, recogido en una coleta dejando unos mechones más cortos sueltos. Tenía la piel bastante morena y los ojos verdes con un círculo interior marrón. Le sonreía; parecía simpático.  
- Sí, sí, sí –respondió Harry.  
El chico le miró, extrañado, por lo que Harry se apresuró a aclarar.  
- Sí, necesito ayuda. Sí, soy nuevo. Sí, soy Harry Potter –el chico rió, divertido.  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Que cuando aparecí aquí dejé todas mis cosas en el lugar donde vivía antes, y ahora no sé qué debo hacer. Además, me gustaría decir a mis amigos que no se preocupen, que estoy bien y que volveré en Navidad…  
- Supongo que para eso deberías hablar con mi hermano. Por cierto, soy Jack Yuson. Como te decía, mi hermano se cuida del material y las posesiones tanto aquí como de lo que se necesite de lo que tenemos en la Tierra. Sígueme, te acompañaré hasta allí. Se llama Robert.  
Jack llamó a la puerta.  
- Robert ¿estás ahí?  
- Hola. ¿Qué sucede? –Era exactamente igual que su hermano pero con ocho o nueve años más y el pelo corto.  
- Este es Harry, necesita comunicarse con sus amigos y recuperar todas sus cosas de la Tierra.  
- ¡Ah! Pasad, pasad, enseguida te lo traigo todo. Supongo que por mandar una lechuza a tus amigos no pasará nada. Ten, escribe las cartas mientras yo te consigo tus cosas –le dijo dándole un bolígrafo y dos hojas de papel.  
Hola Ron, Hermione y Ginny,  
Soy Harry. Supongo que estáis juntos. No os preocupéis por mí, estoy bien y en un lugar seguro. Volveré a Hogwarts por Navidad, decid a la orden que no me busquen, que sería en vano, porque tampoco me encontrarían. Además aquí hay alguien con quien quiero pasar un poco de tiempo.  
No puedo contaros nada, por si interceptasen la carta. Hasta pronto,  
Harry.  
P.D. Volved a Hogwarts este año.  
P.D.2. Ron, Ginny, decid a vuestro hermano que lo siento mucho, pero que no podré ir a la boda.  
Después de pensarlo un poco escribió una exactamente igual para Remus, añadiendo que le deseaba suerte con Tonks.

* * *

- ¡Hermione, Ginny¡Ha llegado una carta de Harry!  
- ¿Qué? –respondieron ellas y media orden del Fénix desde la cocina de la casa de la plaza Grimmauld.  
Se habían planteado varias veces cambiar la sede de la orden de lugar, pero gracias al hechizo Fidelio, no les hizo ninguna falta; seguían estando seguros ahí dentro y, aunque legalmente era de Harry, podían utilizarla.

* * *

Y aquí va el capítulo 3... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Voy a colgar el cuatro ahora, así que no me alargo mucho más... xD  
Bss, Khye


	4. empezando las clases

**CAPÍTULO 4: EMPEZANDO LAS CLASES**

Cuando se levantó, Harry no podía recordar donde estaba. Parecía su habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, pero no lo era. De repente, los sucesos del día anterior le volvieron a la cabeza, proyectados en su mente como una película. Se encontraba en Kythren, una escuela en un mundo paralelo donde también vivían refugiados de la tierra. Y, sobretodo, dónde vivían sus padres. Los padres que había creído muertos.

Se levantó con decisión, dispuesto a ir a ver a su padre. Para ello, tendría que pedir a alguien que le acompañase, pues no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrarlo. Quizá Malfoy... "Draco, se corrigió. Toda aquella situación se le hacía extraña, como si estuviese soñando, pero realmente estaba despierto, eso se lo confirmó su piel cuando se pellizcó para confirmarlo.

Cuando iba a llamar a la puerta de Draco, ésta se abrió, dejando salir una chica delgada y alta, aunque no tanto como él. Tenía la piel muy blanca, los ojos almendrados negros cómo el ónice y el pelo muy liso y largo hasta la cintura. Iba vestida como Draco el día anterior: con una túnica plateada con capa de un blanco plateado. Tenía los ojos rojos. Salió corriendo antes que el pudiese murmurar ni si quiera un "buenos días".

Con indecisión, llamó a la puerta. Draco le abrió.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que...! –entonces reparó en quién estaba al otro lado de la puerta. –Eh... Hola, Harry, buenos días. ¿Qué querías?

Harry notó que también él tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos. Supuso que quizá aquella chica era su novia y habían discutido o algo así.

- Buenos días... Quería... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada, no importa. Así, ¿Qué querías?

- ¿Me podrías llevar dónde está mi padre? Quisiera verle, conocerle...

- Sí, claro.

Harry estuvo tentado muchas veces de preguntarle qué había sucedido con aquella chica que había huido corriendo, pero no sabía si se tenían la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle aquello. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que casi no reparó en el camino hacia el lugar dónde se dirigían. Al final, Draco, viendo su actitud, supuso qué le sucedía y decidió hablar.

- Supongo que debes estar preguntándote quién era aquella chica, ¿cierto? –Harry asintió. –Es la hija de un amigo de la familia. Lleva aquí mucho tiempo, años, todos piensan que está muerta. Cuando me vio por primera vez no dijo nada... Pero últimamente no para de preguntarme por su padre, lo tiene idealizado y yo no quiero hablar sobre él...

- ¿Quién...? –Draco negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no se lo podía decir. Harry asumió esto y no preguntó nada más sobre el tema.

- Después tenemos clase, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde las tenemos?

- En la torre norte, en la cuarta planta. Comenzaremos con pociones –a Harry se le revolvió el estómago – y después tenemos transformaciones, hechizos, defensa personal y matemáticas.

- ¿Y los otros alumnos que dijo Tharm?

- Ya los conocerás después. Ahora, centrate en tu padre, tú que lo tienes. –Harry percibió cierto toque de envidia en su voz, pero parecía ser una envidia sana.

Draco abrió una puerta y entró. Le siguió. Delante de él estaba su madre, sentada al lado de una cama donde estaba su padre. Era exactamente como le habían dicho: igual que él, aunque tenía unos 37 o 38 años, no tenía ni un solo pelo blanco. Su cara, no obstante, estaba demacrada y huesuda.

- Papá... –susurró antes de correr a abrazarle.

Después se sentó a su lado y se dedicó a observarle, grandes lágrimas surcando su cara, pensando en el triste destino de los merodeadores: Sirius, muerto, Pettigriew... mejor no hablar de éste, Remus escondiéndose por ser un licántropo y su padre... su padre en coma durante casi dieciséis años.

- Harry, tenemos que ir a clase.

- Pero...

- Ya vendrás otro momento. Tenemos que darnos prisa o no llegaremos.

- Está bien. Adiós, papá –dijo dándole un beso en la frente. –Adiós, mamá –hizo lo mismo con su madre.

Cuando entraron los otros ya estaban allí. El profesor no llegaría a los treinta años. Tenía el cuerpo atlético, el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos marrón claro. Cuando entraron, les sonrió. Las dos chicas y el chico que se encontraban dentro les sonrieron también, con simpatía.

Harry notó que una de las chicas era la que aquella mañana había visto salir corriendo de la habitación de Draco. La otra chica era rubia y de ojos gris hielo, bajita y delgada, cosa que hizo pensar a Harry que era más pequeña que los otros. De repente, se giró hacia Draco, volvió a mirar la chica y volvió a mirar a Draco. El chico sonrió, divertido.

-Sí, es mi hermana.

Harry se sorprendió, nunca hubiera dicho que Malfoy -"Draco", se autocorrigió –tuviese una hermana. ¿Por qué no la había visto en Hogwarts? No... una hermana de Draco Malfoy nunca habría pasado desapercibida en Hogwarts, más bien... Quizá no había ido nunca allí. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

Finalmente, centró la atención en el chico. Tenía el cuerpo atlético y el pelo negro, muy negro, y lo llevaba revuelto. A Harry le llamaron la atención sus ojos... Eran prácticamente iguales que los de Draco y su hermana... pero no podía ser su hermano: solo se parecían en eso... ¿Quién era?

Siguió a Draco hasta dentro y ocupó el único sitio libre, puesto que Draco se había sentado ya. Las mesas estaban colocadas en fila. A la derecha, tenía a su nuevo a migo y a la izquierda, la chica pelinegra.

- Antes de comenzar, creo que deberíamos presentarnos todos, ya que Harry solo conoce a Draco. Éste es Harry. Supongo que te habrán dicho que los apellidos, aquí, quedan totalmente olvidados. –Harry asintió, contento de no ser "Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivió" por un tiempo.

Ésta es Lilia –la chica de su izquierda le sonrió con calidez. –A su lado hay Aura –la hermana de Draco le saludó con la mano. Y, finalmente, está Orión. -El chico le sonrió y le saludó con un alegre "hola". –Dicho esto, empecemos con las clases. Coged los calderos y los ingredientes que ya están escritos en la pizarra y seguid las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Si tenéis alguna duda, preguntad. Al final de la clase la poción debería ser rosa.

Durante el tiempo que duró la clase, Harry descubrió que las pociones no se le daban tan mal aunque no tuviese con él el libro del Príncipe. Solo de pensar en aquél libro le venían unas ganas irrefrenables de acabar con Voldemort y todos sus mortífagos... los primeros: Bellatrix y Snape. Al final de la clase, su poción no era perfecta como la de Lilia, que era de un rosa chillón, pero sí que tenía un ligero color rosáceo, que ya era decir mucho.

Después de clases estaban todos muy cansados, pero Harry se sentía bastante orgulloso de él mismo, ya que sentía que, por fin, estaba haciendo cosas que le podrían servir. A parte, no estaba perdiendo el tiempo... Giró las manecillas del giratiempo y fue a ducharse a su habitación. Por suerte, allí no tenían que vigilar de no encontrarse con sus otros yo, ya que era tan frecuente el uso del giratiempo que era usual cruzarse con "otro yo" por los pasillos.

En pocos días cogió confianza con los otros, aunque claro, con quienes más hablaba es con Draco y Orión. También empezó a situarse en la escuela; ya sabía dónde estaban sus padres y las clases, el comedor, la cocina –de eso se encargó Orión el segundo día -y también el cine, la cafetería y un pequeño pub improvisado en la séptima planta de la torre este.

Precisamente, aquél día habían quedado todos para ir al cine y después al pub. Harry fue a buscar a Draco. Orión ya se encontraba allí.

- He quedado con las chicas directamente en el cine... aunque creo que aún tardarán un poco, si queréis podemos ir tirando. –Dijo Orión, que iba vestido con unos tejanos desgastados ligeramente anchos y una camiseta negra ajustada con dibujos plateados. –Draco, ¿quieres hacer el favor de acabar de arreglarte?

Draco llevaba unos tejanos oscuros y una camisa blanca muy moderna con algunos botones de arriba desabrochados. Estaba poniéndose gomina en el pelo.

- No te pongas el pelo tan repeinado, por favor.

- Los Mal... –antes de acabar, cambió la frase. –En mi familia siempre hemos ido muy bien arreglados y...

- Vamos, sé que tú nunca llevarías nada de la moda muggle, pero ¿has visto como vas vestido? Si llevas ropa muggle, también podrías dejar este peinado vampiresco... –Sí, realmente Harry le había cogido bastante confianza en los días que llevaba allí.

- Pero...

Orión se le acercó por detrás y le revolvió el pelo, que, gracias a la gran cantidad de gomina que llevaba, quedó en un desorden perfectamente estructurado. Ahora Draco tenía un toque salvaje. "Ahora estarás irresistible", le dijo Orión.

- ¿Vamos?

- Harry... ¿Tienes que llevar siempre el color de Gryffindor encima? –le preguntó Draco medio en broma medio en serio.

- Bueno... el rojo me gusta –respondió zanjando la conversación. Draco se refería a su camiseta, ajustada, pero no tanto como la de Orión, y del color de Gryffindor, que combinaba perfectamente con los tejanos que llevaba y el cinturón rojo.

Cuando llegaron al cine, las chicas aún no estaban, así que aprovecharon para coger palomitas, cosa que no había que pagar con dinero, sino con puntos que se ganaban participando en las clases, ayudando a los otros o estudiando sobre ciertos temas, como nuevas estrategias y hechizos para utilizar contra los mortífagos o medicamentos y tratamientos para los enfermos que había en el colegio.

Las chicas llegaron un poco más tarde.

- ¡Hola! Lo siento, es que Aura no acababa de arreglarse el pelo ni a la de mil... –Dijo Lilia, a lo que Harry y Orión se echaron a reír, mirando a Draco. Los dos rubios miraron el suelo refunfuñando.

Harry, hasta aquél momento, no se había dado cuenta de la belleza de Lilia. En aquél momento, la chica llevaba un pantalón blanco ligeramente ajustado en los muslos y un poco acampanado después y una camiseta blanda de tirantes muy ajustada con otra negra cruzada encima un poco más suelta, parecida a un jersey. El recuerdo de Ginny apareció en la mente de Harry y él, sin saber exactamente por qué, se sintió mal.

- Aura, estás perfecta –dijo Orión a la chica repasándola de arriba abajo sin ningún pudor. Ella le respondió con una colleja; cosa ya habitual en ellos. Cada vez que él le tiraba un piropo, ella respondía de igual forma. –¿Pero qué quieres que te diga? Si te apareces así, en minifalda y tan...

- Chicos, si no entramos nos perderemos la mitad de la película.

Harry despertó el día siguiente con un profundo dolor de cabeza. Tocaron a la puerta. Harry se levantó y, comprobando que estuviera visible –aún llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior –dijo "adelante".

-Harry, por favor, Draco no recuerda nada y necesito que alguien me ayude. Dime que recuerdas lo que pasó ayer y dima que no lo hice. Por favor, dime que no lo hice...

- Si lo que quieres decir es que no te liaste con Aura después de morrearte con otras dos más que corrían por allí lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo.

- No me digas esto, por favor... Me va a matar.

- Si recuerda algo... quizá, pero ¿te matará por haberte liado con ella o porque fue la tercera a la que besaste en menos de dos horas?

- No lo sé... Creo que me matará unas cien veces para asegurarse de que no lo ha hecho mal... ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Depende...

- ¿De qué?

- De si realmente te apetecía liarte con ella o no.

- Me matará igual...

- ¡Al fin lo admites! –exclamó Draco entrando en la habitación. -¡Lo sabía! –Harry les miró con cara de no saber de qué iba el cuento. –Verás, Harry, nuestro amigo aquí presente era de estos que se liaban con cinco en una noche y le importaba una mirada. No ha durado más de una semana con ninguna de sus novias y Aura siempre le ha mandado a la mierda por esto, pero ahora... me parece que el señor se nos ha enamorado o, por lo menos, siente algo por mi hermanita.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo nunca... –su estómago hizo un ruido. "Salvado por la campana, pensó Harry -¿Vamos a desayunar?

* * *

- ¿Hay alguna otra noticia de Harry?

- No, nada. ¡Es cómo si se le hubiera tragado la tierra! Ni los hechizos localizadores consiguen dar con su paradero... Yo ya no sé qué podemos hacer.

- ¿Y si le hacemos caso? Los hechizos verificaron que lo había escrito él. Quizá es cierto que está bien. Los mortífagos continúan igual que siempre, por lo que tampoco ellos saben dónde se encuentra... Quizá sea mejor así, ¿no?

- Mione, siempre piensas demasiado... Pero tienes razón.

- Mientras tanto, podemos hacer una cosa... Podemos llamar los miembros del ED que quieran seguir entrenándose y quedar en algún sitio para prepararnos para luchar. De paso, les convencemos para volver a Hogwarts este año... allí acabaremos de entrenar. ¿Os parece bien? –propuso Ginny.

La chica había estado muy triste desde que Harry rompió con ella por sus "nobles motivos" de siempre, pero le comprendía y le conocía bien. Durante este tiempo había podido pensar mucho y había llegado a la conclusión que lo que sintiera alguna vez por el chico quizá no era amor verdadero, se dejó llevar por la atracción, el afecto y la amistad. De todas formas, era su amigo y eso sería siempre así. Haría cualquier cosa para ayudarle y, también, para ayudar a acabar con aquella guerra.

- Tus hermanos quizá puedan ayudarnos... Sí, creo que tendríamos que empezar por ellos. Además, ahora que ya ha pasado la boda, tendrán más tiempo para investigar y podríamos encargarles que inventasen algunos artilugios solo para el ED, así nadie conocería sus efectos. –Meditó Hermione.

- Ahora se lo digo. Vosotros poneos en contacto con el ED.

* * *

Y aquí acaba este capítulo. En función de cómo sea recibido el fic ahora que está modificado actualizaré más o menos rápido... Ya sabéis que los reviews animan mucho. ¿Qué os parecen los nuevos personajes? ¿Previsibles? ¿Raros? ¿Qué os parece que Harry y Ginny ya no...? Yo soy partidaria del HG, pero en este caso, creo que esto va a cambiar... ¿Qué opináis?  
Bss, Khye  



	5. fin del verano

**CAPÍTULO 5: FIN DEL VERANO**

Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban en la sala de estar de la Madriguera. Les había costado convencerlos, pero, finalmente, Molly y Arthur habían accedido a dejarles entrenar con el ED en los alrededores de la casa siempre que dejasen que sus hermanos mayores o ellos mismos les vigilasen por si algo pasaba.

- Muy bien, chicos, esto es un poco complicado de explicar. Os hemos reunido aquí porque queremos proponeros algo. Veréis, primero de todo, queremos asegurarnos de que nada de lo que digamos saldrá de aquí. –A falta de Harry, Hermione se hizo cargo del discurso ya que, según los hermanos Weasley, era la más indicada y preparada para ello.

- ¿Nos amenazaréis con granos de nuevo? –Ese Zacarías Smith, siempre tan simático...

- Si eso os pareció algo horrible, podéis iros ya, porque será una broma de niños en comparación con lo que puede llegar a sucederos si rompéis vuestra palabra. Se trata de una cosa muy importante que no muchos saben... Los que quieran quedarse, que firmen este papel. Si hay alguien que no lo vea del todo claro, no vamos a obligarle a nada, puede irse. Si después no queréis meteros en lo que os propondremos, podréis iros igualmente, pero no revelar nada de lo que será dicho aquí.

Firmaron todos sin excepción; algunos porque habían perdido ya tanto en la guerra que querían tomar parte en ella, aunque aún no se lo habían propuesto. Otros, quizá movidos por la curiosidad. El caso es que en cinco minutos todos habían escrito su nombre en el pergamino que les pasó Ginny.

- Muy bien. Ahora que sabemos que nadie dirá nada, podemos contároslo todo. Veréis, supongo que muchos os habréis dado cuenta de que falta alguien.

- ¡Harry! –gritó Neville, cosa que detonó una marea de murmullos que empezaron a subir de intensidad rápidamente.

- ¡Silencio! –Gritó Ginny. –Sí, Harry no está. Desapareció hace unos días sin que nadie lo viese. Los que le vigilaban –"Sí, le vigilaban, no pensaréis que no le controlan¿verdad?", aclaró Ron, que calló al ver la mirada enfurecida de su hermana –no notaron nada. Cuando entraron en su habitación, ésta estaba totalmente vacía. Algunas horas después desaparecieron todas sus cosas. Más tarde recibimos una carta suya en la que decía que no nos preocupásemos, que volvería alrededor de Navidad y que quería que volviésemos a Hogwarts este año.

Otra vez, murmullos incesantes inundaron el patio de la Madriguera. Muchos discutían si era seguro o no volver al colegio o si sus padres les dejarían o no. "¡Callad!", gritó Ron, cansado de toda aquella charla.

- Vamos a ver. Harry dejó bien claro que él volvería a la escuela. Harry ha sobrevivido al que no debe ser nombrado en bastantes ocasiones, ha luchado contra mortífagos, al igual que algunos de los que estamos aquí –Luna y Neville intercambiaron miradas llenas de orgullo. –Harry puede ser el salvador o no, pero lo que está claro es que Harry es mi amigo y haré todo lo posible para ayudarle. Si él cree que lo mejor que podemos hacer es volver a Hogwarts, allá voy. Por que, aunque el curso pasado acabó en desastre, Hogwarts sigue siendo el lugar más seguro de Inglaterra. Mucho más seguro que las casas de cualquiera de nosotros.

- Lo que queremos proponeros –continuó Hermione –es que os quedéis aquí, a la Madriguera, o vengáis cada día o cuando podáis para entrenar. Para entrenar como hicimos hace dos años, porque la guerra se acerca, todos lo sabemos, y debemos poder defendernos. Defender a los nuestros, a nuestras casas, a nosotros mismos. El caso es que debemos evitar a toda costa que Voldemort –la mayoría se estremecieron –consiga lo que quiere. Y lo que quiere es Harry, sí, pero también quiere a todos los sangre impura, como dice él, o a los traidores a la sangre. ¿Hay alguien de aquí, que se salvase? Si lo hay, que levante la mano. –Nadie lo hizo.

- El ministerio está lleno de infiltrados de los mortífagos –añadió Ginny, –por lo que tampoco podemos fiarnos de ellos. Ni siquiera del Ministro, que ofreció a Harry ser algo así como la imagen del Ministerio para tranquilizar a la gente. Todos nos infravaloran, nos consideran débiles. Tenemos que ser fuertes para poder, si es preciso, participar en esta guerra e incluso hacer que se equilibre a favor del bando de la luz. Una vez acabadas las vacaciones, los que aún podemos volver a Hogwarts podremos continuar el entrenamiento en la sala de los menesteres. Los que ya han salido de la escuela podrán investigar y entrenar con Fred y George –los susodichos saludaron alegres y Fred hizo estallar un par de cohetes, cosa que sacó una sonrisa de más de uno.

- Para acabar, también agradeceremos cualquier tipo de información que podáis obtener sobre cualquier cosa; posibles ataques, gente sospechosa... o posibles mortífagos. Haremos una lista de los que son mortífagos declarados y otra con los que son sospechosos de serlo. En el caso que alguien se cruce con uno de ellos o le parezca ver algo sospechoso, que avise de la forma que explicaremos después, nosotros lo recibiremos y alguien acudirá de inmediato.

Se hizo un silencio durante el cual cada cual meditó qué debía hacer. Las cosas eran claras, pero no todos podían decidir por ellos mismos, a muchos sus padres quizá no los dejarían ni tan solo salir de casa. Al cabo de un rato, Hermione rompió el silencio.

- Muy bien, chicos. Los que estén seguros de querer seguir con esto, pueden firmar este otro papel y venir aquí. Si hay alguien que no sepa qué hacer, tiene tiempo para pensarlo. Utilizad vuestros galeones para hacernos saber vuestra decisión. Tan solo teneis que activar una pequeña palanca que hay al lado. (N.a. Lo sé, esa aplanca no existe... pero ahora si...xD)

Neville y Luna fueron los primeros a acercarse con los chicos.

- Nosotros tenemos claro lo que tenemos que hacer. Mi abuela estará orgullosa de mí, aunque no le diga lo que vamos a hacer. Si le digo que voy con vosotros a entrenar estará contenta.

- Mi padre aceptará cualquier cosa que quiera hacer. –Dijo Luna con voz soñadora encogiendo los hombros.

- Muy bien, pues. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? –preguntó Hermione. Luna se acercó. –Estos colgantes los he transfigurado yo. Baja un poco la cabeza, que te lo pondré.

Se trataba de una joya de plata en forma de fénix con la cabeza torcida y tirada hacia atrás, como dispuesto a atacar y las alas abiertas que colgaba de una pequeña cadena. Hermione empezó a murmurar lo que parecía un hechizo mientras ponía el colgante a la chica. Cuando Luna volvió a alzar la cabeza, el ave tenía un leve resplandor azulado y había una pequeña placa al lado que ponía Luna.

- Lo mejor será que escondáis el colgante bajo la camiseta. No os lo podréis quitar, por lo menos, no mientras estemos en guerra. Cada cual tendrá el suyo propio y el color con el que resplandece depende de la magia de cada persona. Para avisar de algo, tan solo tenéis que girarle la cabeza y nosotros nos enteraremos. Si vibra, es que se requiere vuestra ayuda. Apareceros aquí, en la Madriguera, o acudid al salón de los Menesteres si estamos ya en Hogwarts. Por otra parte, si estáis en peligro nos enteraremos también.

Eso Hermione se lo explicó a todos, ya que al ver lo que sucedía, los asistentes a la reunión habían rodeado las dos chicas. Uno a uno, todos, sin ninguna excepción –ni siquiera el tan apreciado Zacarías Smith (nótese la ironía). No obstante, algunos dijeron que quizá no podrían asistir a algunos entrenamientos y otros no sabían si serían capaces de convencer a sus padres.

Después de haber recibido todos sus respectivos collares, quedaron para un par de días después, ya que se les había hecho un poco tarde y la mayoría tenían que volver ya a casa, para lo cual emplearon la red flu o, los que podían, la aparición, aunque para eso tuvieron que ir al pueblo porque la Madriguera estaba protegida con hechizos antiapariciones desde hacía un par de semanas.

* * *

Harry, Draco y Lilia estaban haciendo los deberes que les había dejado Dan, que así se llamaba el profesor.

- Pero esto no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se añade la raíz de mandrágora antes de que hierva¿No sería mejor que se tirase después del pelo de unicornio?

-No, porque quieres hacer una poción curativa, no un veneno. Si la añadieses después solo conseguirías que fuese demasiado fuerte y crearía addicción y, más tarde, quizá la muerte de quién la tomara...

A Harry aquella conversación entre Draco y Lilia le parecía poco menos que una discusión en chino. Por lo menos, parecía que la discusión de días atrás había quedado olvidada. En un determinado momento, Harry se encontró como hechizado, observando los dulces movimientos que hacía la pelinegra mientras explicaba los motivos por los cuales la poción se hacía de aquella determinada manera. Sus ojos le cautibaban, el chico se preguntaba como podía haber tantos matices y tantos brillos en dos pozos negros como el carbón. Mientras la observaba, Harry notó que Lilia subía la vista y sonreía a alguien a sus espaldas. Se giró y se encontró con Aura y Orión, que iban cogidos de la mano.

- ¡Ya era hora! –exclamó. –Veo que al final lo admitiste. –Y, por primera vez en su vida, Orión se puso rojo.

FLASH BACK

-Tan solo tienes que hablar con ella. No es tan difícil.

- ¿Qué no¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

- Vamos, no te sulfures, estoy seguro que mi hermana está loca por ti. Esas cosas, un hermano las sabe. Y no pienso comportarme como un hermano celoso, simplemente creo que si os gustáis, allá vosotros. Aunque quizá no compartís la preocupación por tu pelo...

Orión dio una colleja a Draco. Mientras éste se sobaba la nuca, Harry decidió poner paz.

- Vamos a ver. Lo que Draco tan elocuentemente quiere decir es que tienes que hablarle sinceramente. Discúlpate y dile lo que sientes.

- Pero es que no sé qué...

- No volvamos con ésas, que este punto ya estaba aclarado. Sabes muy bien qué sientes, es solo que te da vergüenza admitirlo. Es complicado, lo sé, pero...

- ¿Lo sabes? Pero si tú no te has enamorado en tu vida... –Le espetó Harry.

- ¡Eh! Que yo no estoy... –intentó decir Orión.

- Yo desisto. Haz lo que quieras, pero si, aunque sea solo esto, aprecias a Aura, discúlpate, por lo menos. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Así¿cómo fue?

- Eso mejor nos lo guardamos para nosotros... –respondió Aura mirando al chico de su lado, quien aún estaba un poco rojo. Dicho eso, le dio un besito cariñoso, dejó su mano y se sentó al lado de Lilia, que la miraba curiosa esperando que ella le contase lo sucedido. La chica se encogió de hombros, como diciendo que tan solo había pasado lo que tenía que pasar.

Los días pasaron rápido y Harry empezaba a sentirse como si siempre hubiese vivido allí. En ocasiones se sentía triste por el estado de su padre y quería pasar el máximo tiempo posible con su madre para recuperar todos los años perdidos. Además, su poder estaba aumentando de forma desmesurada y cada vez conseguía dominar hechizos nuevos con más facilidad.

- Muy bien. Hemos acabado ya el programa de séptimo curso de Hogwarts. Mañana por la mañana haremos los exámenes y, si salen bien, podremos empezar con cosas mucho más útiles, aunque también complicadas. Ahora que ya domináis perfectamente los hechizos silenciosos, o, por lo menos, eso creo (mañana lo comprobaremos), empezaremos, primero de todo, con la magia sin varita y la animagia. No es seguro que todos podáis hacer alguna de las dos cosas o ambas, pero creo que todos podréis. Si me equivoco, no os sintáis mal. Hay muy pocos magos que sean capaces de hacer estas cosas. Ahora, aprovechad para descansar y repasad un poco para mañana. Los alumnos de Hogwarts empiezan hoy las clases, por lo que les lleváis bastante ventaja. De todas formas también quiero que tengáis muchos más recursos para defenderos de los que se enseñan en Hogwarts.

* * *

- ¡Chicos, daros prisa en bajar, que vais a llegar tarde!

- Pero mamá... ¡si aún nos quedan dos horas para llegar! Apareciéndonos...

- De eso nada. Ginny aún no puede y es más seguro que vayáis todos juntos y en coche. En cinco minutos os quiero a todos aquí con los baúles hechos y a punto de marcha. Y no quiero más discusiones. ¿Entendido?

- Sí... –refunfuñó Ron dirigiéndose a la habitación para vestirse.

Aproximadamente un cuarto de hora después, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Tonks se encontraban sentados detrás de la nueva camioneta de Arthur Weasley, mientras él, Molly y Remus discutían delante sobre cuál era el recorrido más seguro que podían seguir.

Entonces, Hermione se llevó las manos a la altura del pecho con un gritito nervioso. Los hermanos Weasley que se encontraban allí la miraron con expresión asustada. Por toda respuesta, ella asintió. 

- Chicos, os aviso en un momento. Ya me apareceré en la estación.

Y, antes que los adultos tuvieran ni tan solo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía allí, Hermione desapareció, dejando su asiento vacío. Cuando Molly se giró y vio que la chica no estaba, casi le coge un ataque, aunque sus hijos se apresuraron a buscar excusas.

Apareció en el andén 9 y ¾ de la estación de Kings Cross, en un rincón apartado. Ya había algunos alumnos corriendo por allí y no padecía que sucediera nada extraño. Entonces se giró y vio tres encapuchados que pasaban casi desapercibidos porque se encontraban en un rincón escondido detrás de un cartel de publicidad de los caramelos de Bertie Botts. Corrió hasta allí y vio las hermanas Patil y Lavender intentando defenderse. Padma tenía un corte muy feo en un costado y Parvati parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Los encapuchados no la habían visto. Ella se les acercó poco a poco por la espalda e hizo una seña a las chicas para que continuasen como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Os arrepentiréis de habernos plantado cara. Solo venimos aquí con un objetivo, y no era jugar con tres chicas estúpidas. No obstante, ya que se nos ha presentado la ocasión...

- _¡Petrificus totalus¡Petrificus totalus¡Incordae!_ –la voz de Hermione sonó, a oídos de las chicas, como campanas de salvación.

Los mortífagos habían quedado atados dándose la espalda los unos a los otros y Hermione no dudó en quitarles la varita con un "¡_accio varitas_!". Las chicas se levantaron y se aplicaron hechizos sanadores las unas a las otras mientras Granger quitaba las capuchas a los mortífagos. Smith, Avery y Nott. Éste ultimo no estaba petrificado, ya que la chica planeaba sacarle información. Se quitó una botellita de veritaserum del bolsillo y le obligó a tragarse un poco. Sabía que era ilegal, pero aquello era más importante que qualquier norma.

- ¿A qué habéis venido aquí?

- Nuestro amo quiere a Potter. Supusimos que volvería al colegio aunque el viejo ya no esté.

- Siento deciros que vuestro viaje ha sido en vano. Harry no volverá al colegio hoy y vosotros pasaréis algun tiempo en Azkaban.

- El Lord controla los dementores, eso no será problema.

- Ya lo veremos.

- ¿Cuáles son los mortífagos más importantes en el círculo de Voldemort? –el mortífago se estremeció al oír el nombre de su señor, pero no pudo evitar contestar.

- Desde que mató al viejo, Severus Snape es su favorito, aunque también está Bellatrix.

- ¿Y Malfoy? .preguntó la chica recordando lo poco que les había contado Harry sobre lo sucedido aquella fatídica noche en la torre.

- Este bastardo consiguió escapar de nuestras garras, pero le encontraremos y le mataremos. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Hermione se sorprendió por un instante. Creía que, después de lo sucedido, Malfoy sería uno de los más preciados mortífagos, cosa que lo convertiría en uno de los principales objetivos del ED en caso de batalla. Iba a continuar el interrogatorio, pero el hombre sacudió la cabeza y ella supuso que se le había pasado el efecto de la poción.

- ¡_Desmaius_! -Y, girándose hacia las chicas, añadió- Voy a avisar a Ron. Ahora vendrá una auror, así que les diré que se los lleven. ¿Estáis bien? –ellas, aún un poco asustadas, asintieron.

* * *

- Hola, Harry. Te he hecho venir aquí porque quiero que hablemos sobre los horcruxes. Creo que ya estás suficientemente capacitado para empezar su búsqueda, aunque no podrás salir de aquí hasta que hayas acabado todas las clases que están programadas.

- ¿Mis amigos están bien¿Han vuelto al colegio?

- Sí, están perfectamente. Pero tenemos que aclarar lo de los horcruxes. Tienes que analizar y estudiar los posibles lugares en los que puedas encontrarlos, así como los objetos en los que se encuentran. Por lo que yo sé, hay dos destruidos¿Cierto?

- Sí, el diario y el anillo están destruidos. El guardapelo creo que también, pero no lo sé con seguridad. Así, pues, de los siete solo quedarían cuatro: el propio Voldemort, la copa de Hufflepuff, quizá algo de Slytherin y... Dumbledore –dijo con un tono de dolor en la voz –creía que Nagini era uno; el director pensaba que cuando quiso matarme, quería hacerse el último horcrux, por o que ya los tendríamos todos.

- Así, suponiendo que las conjeturas de Dumbledore fuesen correctas, quedarían la copa de Hufflepuff, Nagini y el propio Voldemort. Al ser la serpiente el símbolo de Slytherin, quizá sea el horcrux de Slytherin. Verás, creo que sé dónde puedes encontrar la copa de Hufflepuff.

- ¿Dónde?

- De todas formas, tienes que entender que no podrás ir a buscarlo hasta que estés preparado. Primero de todo hay que saber como destruirlo y, además, cómo hacerlo sin perder la vida en el intento. Recuerda como quedó la mano de Dumbledore, pese al poder mágico que tenía.

- ¿Pero dónde crees que puede estar?

- El orfanato dónde Voldemort pasó toda su infancia lleva años siendo un lugar de desapariciones. Parece como si hubiese algo extraño dentro, algo que no deja que nadie se acerca. Algo... oscuro.

-Es decir, que está allí.

- Eso creo. De momento, estudia para el examen de mañana y empieza a buscar información sobre los horcruxes en la biblioteca. Pide ayuda a quien quieras, si crees que la necesitas y si te parece que puedes confiar lo suficientemente en alguien.

- Gracias, lo haré.

* * *

¡Hola! Esta vez he actualizado rapidito, aunque solo he tenido dos reviews... (por cierto, muchísimas gracias). Se ve que si no se piden, no te los dejan... Bueno, solo decir que intentaré hacer los capítulos un poco más largos y poner más sobre los nuevos amigos de Harry  
Bss, Khye


	6. ¿Quién es?

CAPÍTULO 6¿QUIÉN ES...?

Llevaban ya días hablando, pensando y discutiendo lo mismo entre ellos. Animagia. Aquél era el gran día en el que empezarían con la animagia. Harry se sentía muy nervioso. Por fin iba a conseguir algo que había deseado saber hacer desde su tercer curso, cuando descubrió que los merodeadores lo habían sido (o eran).

- Muy bien, chicos. Sé que este es un tema por el que os sentís especialmente atraídos. No obstante, tenéis que tener claro que una vez estéis en Hogwarts no deberéis hacer uso de esta capacidad, ya que está regulado por el ministerio y si os descubriesen os veríais en un aprieto. Tenéis que reservarlo para ocasiones en las que realmente valga la pena y no transformaros hasta que estéis completamente seguros que no os va a ver nadie. Dicho esto, deberíamos aclarar qué es exactamente la animagia.

A Harry rápidamente le vino la voz de Hermione a la cabeza. Sonrió; seguramente cuando lo descubriese se sentiría celosa... o empezaría a acribillarle a preguntas sobre cómo conseguirlo, qué se siente, etc. Algo le dio un golpe en las costillas. Harry despertó de su ensoñamiento y miró hacia su izquierda. Allí estaba Lilia, con una mirada que decía claramente que prestase atención a la clase. Ella le sonrió, como sabiendo en qué había estado pensando. Harry quiso sonreír de vuelta, pero se sonrojo. Giró la cara tratando de no parecer muy brusco y escuchó el final de la explicación.

- En todo caso no hay que pasar demasiado tiempo transformado, sobretodo cuando aún no se tiene práctica, pues la parte animal podría superar la humana y acabaríais siendo enteramente animales. No creo que este sea vuestro deseo. Ahora empezaréis a hacer la poción, cada cual la suya. Sobretodo, tratad de no equivocaros en nada; un pequeño fallo podría tener consecuencias completamente desastrosas.

Harry miró a Lilia, pidiéndole con la mirada qué era aquella poción. Ella suspiró y le miró con cara de duda, aunque Harry sabía que se lo iba a decir enseguida, es solo que la chica parecía ser casi como Hermione, no soportaba que la gente no parara atención en clase, por lo menos, no en pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- La próxima vez...

- Lo siento, prometo que escucharé atentamente en todas las clases que nos quedan, pero es que con el tema de los animagos me he perdido en recuerdos y...

- Ya, ya... no pasa nada. Para convertirse en animago hay que hacer una poción, la que tienes en la pizarra. Después hay que averiguar qué animal se lleva dentro. A veces coincide con el patronus de la persona, pero solo cuando no es de determinada forma por causas externas a la de la propia persona. Esto se averigua conectando directamente con la magia. A continuación hay que liberar la forma animal de la magia y realizar un hechizo bastante complicado mientras se libera poco a poco, concentrándose en todas sus características. Si te equivocas, por ejemplo, en la forma de las orejas, pueden quedarte cambiadas de por vida. Venga¡a hacer la poción!

A Harry cada vez le sorprendía más la alegría con que la chica se tomaba las cosas. Parecía extremadamente contenta con el simple hecho de hacer una poción. La chica se mordía el labio inferior, concentrándose en cortar las raíces de sauce boxeador. A Harry este hecho le pareció muy... "¡Harry!", se reprendió, "no puedes pensar en estas cosas, por lo menos, no hasta que hayas hablado con Ginny. Pero está tan... ¡Harry!"

Las pociones no estarían listas hasta dos semanas después. Por el momento, por suerte, todas estaban saliendo bien. Cuando la clase acabó, teniendo después con defensa personal, todos los calderos contenían viscosos líquidos azules que desprendían vapores violetas.

- ¡Vamos, chicos, que llegaremos tarde! –gritó Aura, cogiendo la mano de Orión y echándose a correr, con lo que quedaron Draco, Lilia y Harry un poco más atrás. No había hecho ni tres pasos más cuando un par de chicos un poco mayores, de unos veinte años, les impidieron el paso.

- Hola, Lilia... –dijo uno, de piel morena, pelo castaño y nariz de patata. –La última vez te salvó el idiota que tienes al lado, pero no creo que esta vez...

- ¿Idiota¿Dónde? –dijo girando la cabeza hasta la derecha, dónde se encontraba Draco. –¿Dónde? –añadió mirando a Harry, que se encontraba a su izquierda. -¡Ah¿Pero te referías a ti? Pues no, que yo recuerde tú no me has salvado de nada... ¿Alguien me echó un obliviate y no me acuerdo, quizá? Sí, puede ser... pero no creo que...

- ¡Cállate, estúpida! No eres más que una vulgar y estúpida hija de...

Ella no le dejó terminar. Con dos zancadas se plantó delante del muchacho y le apuntó con la varita directo al cuello.

- Con mis padres no te metas. ¿Entendido? No creo que sepas ni siquiera quienes son, y mucho menos que les conozcas, pero si osas decir nada sobre ellos, por muy mayor y poderoso que te sientas, porque has oído un estúpido rumor, un crucio parecerá una guerra de cosquillas comparado con lo que te haré. ¿Has oído hablar del sectu...?

- Lilia, tenemos que irnos ya o llegaremos tarde –la interrumpió Malfoy, con una mirada de advertencia que Harry no supo descifrar. –Si no, nos reñirán y no podremos salir este fin de semana...

- Vaaaaale, voy. –y, dirigiéndose a los otros, añadió –hoy no puedo perder el tiempo jugando con vosotros, lo siento. Otro día será... pero recordad mi advertencia.

A Harry le sorprendió la frialdad con la que actuó la chica. Miraba a los jóvenes que tenía delante con un odio incontrolable. Harry se preguntó cuál era aquél rumor del que hablaba la muchacha... Y aquella voz siseante con la que les había amenazado... su mirada de odio intenso... le recordaban a alguien, de eso estaba seguro, pero... ¿a quién? Harry sufrió un escalofrío que no supo exactamente de dónde venía.

- ...ry ...arry... ¡HARRY!

- Perdona, estaba distraído…

- No, si de eso nos hemos dado cuenta... Pero vamos, que llegaremos tarde. No quiero ni saber en qué debes estar pensando tú...

"No, realmente no creo que quieras saberlo..." –se dijo Harry mientras corría detrás de Draco y Lilia, que ya le llevaban un buen trozo de ventaja.

- Chicos, llegáis tarde.

- Lo siento... es que hemos tenido que...

- Podéis ahorraros las excusas, que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Que no se vuelva a repetir. Muy bien. Hoy cambiaremos las parejas. Orión con Aura, Harry con Lilia –el estómago de Harry dio un bote – y tú, Draco, vendrás conmigo.

Al principio Harry tenía malo de hacerle daño a la chica, pero pronto vio que ella era tan o más fuerte que él, así que pronto empezó a luchar con fuerza. Suerte tendrían de las pociones curativas, porque sino el día siguiente probablemente no serían capaces de levantarse de la cama... si llegaban a ella, claro.

En un determinado momento, le pareció ver otra expresión conocida en la cara de su contrincante, con lo que se distrajo y ella aprovechó para darle un buen golpe. Él estaba tan distraído que cayó al suelo, y, dando un acertado golpe a las piernas de la chica, ella tropezó y cayó encima de él.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Por un momento, el mundo dejó de girar, todo se inmobilizó. El cabello oscuro de la chica, sucio a causa del sudor, hacía como de barrera entre los ojos de uno y otro. El conjunto formado por el cabello sucio y aquellos ojos le hicieron pensar, automáticamente, en una persona. Se levantó de golpe, tirándola al suelo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- No puede ser... no es posible... tú no... –pero todo encajaba; su físico, aquella mirada de odio tan familiar y, sobretodo, lo que habían dicho aquellos chicos.

Sin dejar ni siquiera que la chica se levantara, salió de clase y echó a correr, bajo la aturdida mirada de los otros, la de tristeza de Lilia y una extrañísima mirada de comprensión de Draco.

* * *

¡Holaaaaaa!

Aquí os dejo la actualización. Es un capítulo un poco mas corto. Bueno, de hecho, la mitad que los anteriores, si es que llega, pero es que recibí muy pocos reviews y claro... no sé, no me inspiré tanto.

En el próximo capítulo podré dos páginas por review recibido, así que ya sabéis... intenté probar qué pasaba si no pedía los reviews, pero ya veo que no funciona...

¿Alguien sabría decirme quién es Lilia¡Se admiten apuestas¿Alguna otra especulación sobre la vida de algún otro personaje¿Cuáles creéis que van a ser las formas animagas de los chicos (y chicas...xD)?

khye


	7. Animagos

CAPÍTULO 7: ANIMAGOS

Harry corrió y corrió, hasta que, por fin, se le ocurrió dónde ir: en una de las torres de astronomía; dudaba que nadie fuese a ir allí a esas horas. Cerró la puerta. Se recostó en una pared y se dejó caer. No podía ser... Simplemente, era imposible.

¿Habían montado todo aquello tan solo para reírse de él? ¿Por qué ella? Si era así, realmente se habían salido con la suya. Su padre y ella se habían propuesto hacer su vida a cuadritos y lo habían conseguido. El primero, durante años, dándole un gran golpe a finales del curso anterior. Ella, tan solo por haber conseguido que, por un instante, se enamorara de ella.

"¿Cuándo la admitiste?" –le preguntó una voz interior a la que él se negó a contestar.

Sí, seguramente era un estúpido, pero a su lado se sentía muchísimo mejor que cuando salía con Ginny. Prefería pasar cinco minutos al lado de Lilia que estar un cuarto de hora besándose con Ginny. Era... extraño, pero seguramente, esta vez se había enamorado de verdad. Sip, realmente era un ingenuo y un estúpido. Seguramente ahora estarían todos riéndose de él.

¿Y Malfoy? Si mal no recordaba, él le había dicho que Lilia era la hija de su padrino. ¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué, si no, Malfoy había sido su preferido des de siempre? No solo por ser hijo de un amigo suyo y un Slytherin, sino porque era su ahijado. Malfoy lo sabía todo y no se lo había contado. En las últimas semanas había llegado a creer que el chico era un buen amigo, casi tanto como Ron, pero se lo había callado, pese a saberlo todo.

¿Y los otros? ¿Lo sabían? Seguramente sí, aunque no podía saber nada, puesto que al no decirse nunca los apellidos quizá no estaban enterados. Bueno, en realidad, Orión era el único que podía no estar enterado... porque Aura era la hermana de Malfoy, así que...

- ¿Harry?

Harry se sobresaltó. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se acercaba. Se reprendió mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpido como para no cerrar la puerta con magia.

- Harry. ¿Qué sucedió?

- Lo sé todo. No sé exactamente por qué me lo escondisteis, quizá tan solo para reíros de mí. No lo sé, ni quiero saberlo, pero ahora sé quien es y ya no me engañaréis más. Sé quién es su padre. ¿Me has oído? Falta poco ya para volver a Hogwarts. Entonces no os reiréis más de mi. Ya no. Por lo menos, volveré a estar con mis amigos y no...

Draco no le dejó acabar.

- Vamos a ver, Harry, estás sacando las cosas de quicio.

- ¡No estoy sacando las cosas de quicio! ¡Es la hija de Snape! ¡De Snape! Del estúpido grasiento, horrible, racista, despreciador de los que no son Slytherin o sangre pura, ¡del asesino de Albus Dumbledore!

- Harry. Sé que Sirius Black era tu padrino. ¿Crees que era malo solo por ser un Black? ¿Lo crees?

- Sirius era diferente.

- Y Lilia también lo es. En cualquier caso, no debes generalizar. La has conocido tal y como es, nunca ha pretendido tomarte el pelo. Por favor, si ni siquiera sabe que tú y su padre os llevabais mal.

- No me convencerás. Tú lo sabías. Yo había llegado a considerarte un buen amigo y tú no me lo dijiste. Lo sé, soy un estúpido, siempre confío demasiado en la gente. Supongo que os reiréis a gusto. Anda, ve y reíros de mí. Iros de fiesta, lo que sea... celebradlo, porque hoy, Harry Potter ha sido víctima de un estúpido plan maquinado por quién sabe quién, seguramente por ti mismo o, quién sabe, quizá por Snape, para...

- ¡Pero te quieres callar de una vez! Esta estupidez de los Gryffindor me saca de quicio. ¿Me oyes? Me estás cansando ya... Si me hicieses el favor de escucharme por un solo momento, sabrías que ahora mismo Lilia está en mi habitación, llorando, intentando saber qué es lo que se supone que te ha hecho para que te fueses de este modo. Porque, aunque no te lo creas, ella no tiene ni la más remota idea del odio que os profesáis Severus y tú, ni, por supuesto, de lo que hizo su padre, así que ya te estás levantando para ir ahora mismo a hablar con ella, y pobre de ti que me entere que has vuelto a hacerla llorar.

- No...

- ¡Andando!

- Es la hija de...

- ¿Y qué? ¿Puedes hacer el favor? Te has pasado seis años diciendo que Granger se merece el mismo respeto que cualquier otro, que la sangre no importa. Ahora, ¿podrías explicarme por qué la procedencia de Granger no importa y, no obstante, la de Lilia sí?

- Porque...

- ¡Ve a hablar con ella de una maldita vez!

- Está bien...

"toc, toc"

- ¡Adelante!

- Eh... Lilia...

- Ah, eres tú.

- Sí, soy yo. Siento haberme comportado como lo hice. Es que de repente me di cuenta de quién era tu padre y me asusté, pensé que todo era un plan ideado para, hablando claro, joderme, y me sentí fatal...

- ¿Qué pasa con mi padre? –preguntó ella levantándose de la cama donde se encontraba tumbada para sentarse en un rincón de esta, señalándole a Harry que se sentara.

- Verás, tu padre fue mi profesor de pociones durante cinco años y mi profesor de DCAO durante otro año más. Me odia, me odia porque mi padre y sus amigos se portaron fatal con él, le molestaron, le hicieron bromas pesadas... en fin, que el odio hacia mi padre, que él cree muerto, se traspasó hacia mí, del mismo modo que trataba a Draco con preferencia por ser, ahora lo sé, su ahijado. El caso es que, del modo que me trataba tu padre, empecé a odiarle de igual forma, y ese odio se intensificó a finales del año pasado... –Harry calló, no sabiendo si estaba haciendo bien en contarle aquello o no.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No sé si soy yo la persona indicada para contártelo.

- ¡Quiero saberlo! ¡Por Merlín, que se trata de mi padre! Cuéntamelo, por favor, Harry. Necesito saberlo.

- Está bien, pero no creo que te lo tomes bien. Es duro... es muy duro de aceptar.

- Cuénta.

- Draco, que estaba con los mortífagos, ingenió un plan para matar a Dumbledore, el director del colegio –ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que sabía de quién le estaba hablando. –Muchos mortífagos entraron en la escuela y, al final, cuando Draco tenía que matar al director, no pudo. En su lugar, fue tu padre el que se encargó de hacerlo.

Harry la miró preocupado. No sabía como se tomaría que su padre fuera un asesino y, aun más, un mortífago. Aunque, de todos modos, quizá ya lo sabía pues, por su expresión, no parecía demasiado sorprendida.

- Así que eso es lo que pasó con mi padre y que Draco no quería explicar... Ahora lo entiendo, y también comprendo tu reacción, aunque deberías saber que no hay que juzgar la gente por su procedencia, y mucho menos cuando te han demostrado cómo son sin mentir. Es por eso, por eso y por nada más, que aquí no se dicen los apellidos. Para poder ser quienes somos y como somos sin prejuicios.

- ¿Solo eso? No sé, esperaba que reaccionaras de otra forma a lo que tu padre hizo... –le dijo él, visiblemente sorprendido.

- Verás... lo que te voy a decir no se lo cuentes a nadie, absolutamente a nadie. ¿entendido? Ni a Draco, ni a Orión, ni a...

- Entendido...

- Aunque llevo muchos años aquí, de vez en cuando me han permitido ir a ver a mi padre. Él conoce la existencia de este mundo, aunque desconoce el modo de llegar a él o qué se hace exactamente aquí. La última vez que le vi, el verano antes de que sucediera esto que me acabas de contar, me confesó que se había visto obligado a hacer un juramento inquebrantable con Narcisa, la madre de Draco. Ella, aterrorizada por la misión que habían encomendado a su hijo, fue a pedir ayuda a mi padre y él tuvo que realizar el pacto ya que, si no lo hubiese hecho, se habría delatado.

Cuando Draco no pudo hacer lo que le habían mandado, papá tuvo que hacerlo por él. Habría preferido morir, pero Dumbledore le pidió que, por favor, antes de delatarse, antes de que la orden perdiera su espía, le matase. Y, por lo que veo, así lo hizo.

- Pero Dumbledore... Dumbledore suplicó, le suplicó a tu padre que no le matara. Y él lo hizo.

- En eso creo que te equivocas. Creo que, en todo caso, Dumbledore le estaba pidiendo que le matara. No creo que sea el tipo de hombre que suplica por su vida. Nop, no lo creo.

- Así, según tú, tu padre es inocente?

- Sí.

- Es difícil de creer...

- Lo sé, pero, por lo menos, dale el beneficio de la duda. Por favor...

- Está bien...

- Ahora nos falta aclarar otro punto...

- ¿Cuál?

- Pues, por ejemplo... ¿por qué te afectó tanto, todo esto? Es decir, puedo llegar a entender que tú y mi padre os llevéis mal, pero...

- Creo... Lilia, creo que... –dijo Harry muy, muy rojo. –Creo que me he enamorado... de ti.

Ella se quedó callada durante un momento, sin reaccionar. Harry, aún rojo, se apresuró a añadir unas palabras.

- No... no pasa nada si no me correspondes. Tan solo he respondido a lo que me preguntaste. Yo... –pero la chica no le dejó acabar. Sus labios le cortaron la verborrea.

* * *

Un tiempo después...

- Chicos, habéis hecho un trabajo estupendo. Ya controláis los elementos y la magia sin varita y hoy vais a llevar a cabo vuestra primera transformación completa. Mañana os iréis de aquí para ir a Hogwarts y espero que podáis demostrar que sois dignos magos. Os echaré de menos... –dijo el profesor, antes que empezasen con las transformaciones.

Harry siempre había pensado que la animagia era divertida, seguramente por la forma en que Sirius hablaba de ella. Esta transformación, no obstante, se le hizo muy, muy dolorosa.

Notaba como su cuerpo encogía rápidamente, de su espalda salían unas elegantes alas mientras su boca se endurecía y crecía hacia delante formando un pico. Sus piernas se convirtieron en patas. De su cuerpo empezaron a salir diminutas plumas rojas. En poco tiempo, aunque a él se le hizo eterno, se había convertido en un hermoso fénix con unas manchas amarillentas alrededor de los ojos y otra en forma de rayo un poco más arriba. Sus ojos verde brillante resaltaban en el conjunto.

Lilia, a su lado, se convirtió en una pequeña gata negra, mientras Orión se convertía en un gran perro negro y lanudo que a Harry se le antojó familiar y casi logró que le cayesen un par de lágrimas de sus ojos de fénix.

Aura se convirtió en un hurón blanco, cosa que casi hizo reír a Harry, aunque claro, los fénix no ríen... Finalmente, Draco se convirtió en un maravilloso dragón blanco, casi plateado del tamaño de un pájaro, es decir, más o menos del tamaño del fénix en el que se convertía Harry.

- Muy bien, chicos, ahora ya podéis deshacer la transformación. Esta vez os habrá dolido, pero es normal, cada vez hará menos daño, hasta que ya no notaréis nada. Muy bien, pues. Podéis ir a preparar las cosas para ir a Hogwarts. Mañana por la mañana os haremos llegar a Hogsmeade, de forma que podáis pasear y comprar vuestros regalos de navidad allí.

* * *

¡Holaaaaaa!

¡Aquí va otro capítulo! Aún no he conseguido hacer un cap largo, pero pasado mañana me voy de vacaciones un par de días y quería colgarlo antes de irme. Gracias a las cinco personas que me dejaron reviews... ¡Gracias coyote, WpG - Love, Elementh, mikelodeon, Althea Elenear! Espero k me dejen reviews otra vez... :P me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno, pues, he adelantado un poco las cosas y pronto ya volverán a Hogwarts... ¿Qué créeis que pasará cuándo los otros vean que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter son amigos? ¿Y que Draco tiene una hermana? ¡LA búsqueda de los horcruxes se acerca!

¡Reviews, por favor!

Khye


	8. Hogwarts

**CAPÍTULO 8: HOGWARTS**

El carruaje se acercaba poco a poco al castillo. Había sido un viaje largo y cansado, un viaje muy largo, a decir verdad. Habían tenido que pasar por un túnel intertemporal, viajar hasta Londres en autobús, coger el metro para ir hasta la estación Kings Cross y, finalmente, habían cogido el Hogwarts Express para ir hasta Hogsmeade, dónde ya les esperaba el carruaje tirado por thestrals. Harry se dio cuenta de que también los otros podían verlos.

Al principio, los chicos habían considerado la posibilidad de viajar en autobús Noctámbulo, pero les había parecido más adecuado no utilizar nada del mundo mágico hasta que no fuese estrictamente necesario, así no correrían tanto peligro de ser reconocidos.

Fue entonces, también, cuando comprendió por qué no había visto aquellos animales hasta que murió Cedric: no los había visto porque, en realidad, él no había visto morir a sus padres. Ellos estaban vivos.

El carruaje se paró de repente. Orión y Aura, que se habían quedado dormidos abrazados, se despertaron de golpe. Harry despertó a Lilia con suavidad. Se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba mirando por la ventana con temor y se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

- Draco, no te preocupes. No pasará nada. Tú no hiciste nada.

- Para ti hace mucho tiempo y te parece que ya todo está olvidado, pero para ellos... para ellos todo sucedió hace poco tiempo: solo seis meses. No creo que me dejen ni entrar; me van a mandar derechito a Azkaban.

- No lo creo... Nunca me ha gustado eso de ser el niño que vivió, pero creo que en esta ocasión nos va a ser de lo más útil... –Harry sonrió. Draco sonrió de vuelta, aunque sin perder el miedo de sus ojos.

- Cada vez pareces más Slytherin...

- Lo sé. En realidad, el sombrero quería ponerme allí...

- ¿Qué?

- Sip, lo sé. Un poco extraño.

Y se salvó de seguir haciendo confesiones porque, después de haberse abierto la puerta de entrada a la escuela, habían llegado delante de la puerta principal del castillo.

Cuando bajaron, empezaron a tiritar. Estaba todo completamente. A Harry le pareció ver un par de cabezas pelirrojas y una de castaña conocidas patinando por el lago congelado, pero sabía que primero tenían que ir a visitar a McGonagall, la nueva directora. Esperaba sinceramente que no hubiese ningún problema.

Por acuerdo tácito, Harry se había convertido en el guía de los otros, que le seguían si rechistar y le escuchaban mientras les explicaba qué era cada una de las cosas que se encontraban por el camino. No fue hasta que llegaron delante de la gárgola del despacho de director que cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de la contraseña. Cuando Albus Dumbledore era el director no era demasiado difícil acertarla, pero ahora...

- Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus. –Leyó Lilia la inscripción que se encontraba bajo la estatua.

- Es el lema de Hogwarts: nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido. –Explicó Draco, abriendo la boca por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Estaba pálido, muchísimo más pálido de lo habitual en él, que ya es decir.

Pero, mientras hablaban, la estatua les había dejado paso.

- ¿Era esa? –preguntó Harry anonado. –McGonagall siempre me sorprenderá.

Subieron todos en silencio, cada una metido en sus propios pensamientos. Draco tenía miedo de que le mandasen directamente a Azkaban, Harry no sabía si le reconocerían, pues había cambiado bastante; había crecido hasta el metro ochenta y cinco, tenía el pelo un poco más largo y aún más alborotado que de costumbre y el cuerpo atlético, casi musculoso. Draco había cambiado también, pero no era consciente de ello, pues solo le preocupaba lo otro.

Aura, Orión y Lilia, por su parte, estaban muy nerviosos porque no sabían a qué casa caerían y también porque eran conscientes de que la amistad y la unión que habían llevado hasta la fecha podría cambiar mucho dependiendo de las casas donde fuesen, pues, aunque no dejarían de ser amigos, no pasarían tanto tiempo juntos.

Harry, visiblemente nervioso, lamó a la puerta. LA respuesta de la actual directora, Minerva McGonnagall, no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Adelante!

- Si me vuelvo a enterar de que alguno de vosotros se ha escapado de nuevo sin permiso a Hogsmeade para hacer a saber qué cosas... –empezó ella, sin ni tan solo levantar la cabeza, por lo que todos pudieron darse cuenta enseguida de que aquello, en realidad, no iba por ellos.

Harry tosió, para que la mujer se diese cuenta de que no eran los merecedores de la reprimienda. La mujer levantó la cabeza.

- Perdón, creía que eran otros...

- No se preocupe, no pasa nada. –respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

- Esa voz... yo la conozco. ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?

Harry notó que, detrás de la mujer, había un cuadro nuevo; el cuadro del que había sido su director. Albus Dumbledore, desde su marco, le guiñó un ojo. Él sonrió.

- Sí, soy yo. –Aclaró el pelinegro apartándose el cabello de la frente para que la mujer pudiese admirar su cicatriz.

- ¿Pero dónde te metiste todo este tiempo? ¡Te hemos buscado por todas partes! ¿Y cómo es que has cambiado tanto?

- Pues... el lugar donde he estado prefiero que quede en el anonimato, solo por si acaso, pero te aclararé que allí el tiempo pasa de forma diferente que aquí. Me he estado entrenando y, como prometí, he vuelto por navidad. Además, vienen conmigo algunos amigos que, según creo, ya avisaron de su llegada. Vienen para acabar sus estudios aquí.

Draco tosió, molesto porque no le había nombrado a él.

- Vale... –refunfuñó Harry, riéndose de él. –También viene Draco Malfoy –los ojos de McGonnagall se entrecerraron con odio al fijarse en el muchacho de cabello rubio platino. –Draco no hizo nada, el mismo Dumbledore puede confirmártelo –añadió Harry mirando el cuadro del antiguo director, que asintió. –Además, Draco debe estar protegido de los mortífagos igual que yo, porque le persiguen porque no cumplió con lo que Voldemort le encomendó.

- Está bien. Esta noche haremos la selección. Draco, si quieres puedes volver a tu habitación, la mayoría de los slytherin de tu edad no están; en realidad, casi no hay ninguno, así que no creo que corras peligro. Si sucede algo, tan solo avisa. En cuanto a los otros, seréis seleccionados por la noche, cuando ya todos los alumnos habrán vuelto de las vacaciones. Mientras tanto, Harry y el señor Malfoy podrán enseñaros la escuela y los terrenos.

- Gracias.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban ya en el Gran Comedor. Era normal que, después de las vacaciones, hubiese un segundo banquete de bienvenida, pero no tanto que les obligasen a quedarse dentro. Por lo que parecía, la nueva directora, Minerva McGonnagall, y aún profesora de Transformaciones mientras buscaba alguien que ocupase su lugar, tenía algo que decir. 

Entonces se abrió la puerta y entraron dos chicos. Parecían mayores de diecisiete años, por lo que ya tendrían que haber acabado su formación en la escuela. Sin embargo, llevaban el uniforme, cosa que hacía suponer que, en realidad, eran alumnos. Uno era rubio y el otro pelinegro y hablaban con confianza. Habían atraído la atención de todo el Gran Comedor, que rápidamente quedó inundado de murmullos incesantes; murmullos que aumentaron de volumen cuando los jóvenes se separaron para ir uno a Gryffindor y otro a Slytherin.

El del pelo oscuro se sentó entre un chico pelirrojo y una muchacha castaña, que no parecían muy contentos porque alguien se hubiese sentado en medio de ellos, que estaban uno al lado del otro, habiendo tantos sitios libres.

- Oye... –empezó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué te has sentado aquí? Estábamos hablando... –le preguntó la chica, frunciendo el ceño mientras otra muchacha, ésta pelirroja, guiñaba un ojo al nuevo usuario de la mesa.

Él, notándolo, sonrió.

- ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa? Si lo llego a saber, me quedo donde estaba...

- Esa voz...

- Bienvenido –le sonrió la pelirroja. Y se levantó y, dando la vuelta a la mesa (cosa que no le llevó demasiado tiempo, pues se encontraban casi en uno de los extremos), se acercó a darle dos besos y le abrazó.

- Gracias. Por lo menos alguien me saluda como es debido. –respondió él, aunque algo dentro de sí se había roto. Estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos, pero no quería herir a la chica. Para él habían pasado mucho tiempo separados, pero quizá ella aún albergaba esperanzas respecto a su relación.

- Ginny, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo abrazándote a ese desconocido?

- No esperaba eso de ti, Ron –contestó el pelinegro, girándose para encarar al hermano de Ginny.

- ¿Harry? –la voz de Hermione resonó por todo el comedor. Sin que se dieran cuenta, la gente había ido callando para poder escuchar qué pasaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Ya era hora, empezaba a pensar que alguien me había hecho tomar la multijugos sin que yo me enterase...

- ¡Harry!

Y, antes de que tuviese tiempo de decir nada más, se encontró envuelto en un abrazo triple mientras toda la gente les estudiaba con la mirada. Alguos saludaron en señal de reconocimiento. Incluso los profesores estaban asombrados.

- ¿Qué, Potter, no puedes evitar llamar la atención, verdad?

Harry se deshizo del abrazo en cuanto oyó aquella voz, la voz de Malfoy, no la voz de Draco. Todos en el comedor giraron la vista hacia Slytherin, donde el muchacho rubio estaba sentado. Los murmullos no tardaron en volver. Aquél era, sin duda alguna, Draco Malfoy. El mismo que, según decían, había sido el causante de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

Por un momento, en niño que vivió se entristeció, pero rápidamente comprendió lo que pasaba. Se deshizo del abrazo y caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin, que estaba notoriamente más vacía que las demás, ocupada en gran parte por alumnos de hasta cuarto año y solo unos pocos de cursos superiores. Se paró justo delante de Draco y muchos pensaron que aquello sería el inicio de una pelea. Además, ¿qué diablos hacía Draco Malfoy allí, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada?

- Draco, no voy a dejar apartado a ninguno de mis amigos para ir con los otros. Ya deberías saber que no soy así. –Le dijo de modo que solo lo oyeron ellos dos. –Levántate. –Añadió, tirando del brazo del rubio para ponerlo de pie.

- No puedes dejar de llamar la antención ni por un momento?

- Ya ves que no. –respondió Harry con una sonrisa burleta.

- Pero...

- Chicos, chicas, éste es Draco Malfoy. Cometió algunos errores en el pasado, es cierto, y se dejó llevar por los ideales sobre la pureza de la sangre –algunos hicieron muecas de odio, otros le miraron con sed de venganza. –Pero Draco Malfoy está aquí porque desobedeció a Voldemort –un estremecimiento general recorrió el gran comedor -, porque se dio cuenta de que todo aquello eran ideas estúpidas. Estuvo a punto de morir, pero ahora ha vuelto para ayudar en esta guerra. Yo ya le he perdonado, y es un buen amigo. Espero que vosotros podáis tratarlo como a un alumno más. Gracias.

- ¡Es un asesino! –gritó alguien.

- No... –empezó Harry.

- Sí, lo soy –contestó Draco, cortándole. –Albus Dumbledore murió por mi culpa, eso es verdad y me arrepiento de ello. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Siento todo lo que hice y estoy aquí para intentar remediarlo. No os pido que me perdonéis, sé que es muy difícil hacerlo. Yo no lo haría. De todos modos, vine para ayudar a Harry y remendar mis errores, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Ginny y Hermione se habían ido acercando, llevando a Ron a rastras hacia allí.

- Si Harry te ha perdonado, yo no soy nadie para hacer lo contrario. –Dijo Ginny, alargándole la mano. –Puedo volver a empezar de cero.

Draco le cogió la mano con gusto.

- Lo mismo digo –añadió Hermione, dándole la mano.

- Pues yo no... –empezó Ron cuando todos se giraron a mirarlo.

- Ron, por favor... –trató de hacerle entender Harry.

- Es un Malfoy, hijo de mortífago, mortífago...

- Ron, ¡basta ya! –le obligó a callar Hermione, viendo que la cara de Malfoy empalidecía por momentos.

- No pasa nada, Granger, supongo que tendría que haberlo imaginado. –Dijo él, girándose para irse.

- De eso nada. Tú te quedas. Y tú, Ron, haz el favor de comportarte. 

- Pero...

- ¡Ron! –le gritó Hermione.

- Está bien... Bienvenido. –Y le alargó la mano, aunque parecía que le costase horrores.

La puerta del Gran comedor volvió a abrirse y entró la profesora Sprout, la nueva subdirectora, con un taburete y un sombrero raído bastante conocido por todos los que estaban dentro del Gran Comedor. Los alumnos se miraron los unos a los otros, intentando descubrir qué pasaba. Pronto lo sabrían.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione volvieron a la mesa de Gryffindor rápidamente. Por el camino, varia gente saludó a Harry, entre ellos, Luna Lovegood, que parecía haberse acercado un poco al mundo normal, aunque llevaba una diadema de hojas de otoño y un pimiento pequeño colgado en una cadena de plata. Neville, Seamus, Dean y otros le saludaron en cuanto se sentó.

Sus amigos le miraban con intención, pues suponían que él sabía cual era el motivo de que hubiesen puesto el sombrero seleccionador allí. De todos modos, él no parecía dispuesto a contárselo, pues tenía la mirada fija en la puerta del Gran Comedor, que se había vuelto a cerrar.

- Alumnos... –empezó McGonnagall, llamando la atención del alumnado. –Como habéis notado todos, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy han vuelto. Por lo que tengo entendido, han seguido estudiando, así que se incorporarán a séptimo mañana mismo. Mi intención era hacerles saber que Draco Malfoy estaba de nuestro lado y que debían tratarle como a cualquier otro alumno, pero se me han adelantado. De todos modos, no quiero ningún ataque, ya sea físico o verbal. Ahora, supongo que os preguntaréis qué hace aquío el sombrero seleccionador. La razón es que hay tres alumnos nuevos esperando para ser seleccionados. Los tres se incorporarán a séptimo curso.

Y las puertas se abrieron y entraron Orión, Aura y Lilia. El sombrero seleccionador cantó la canción, basada, esta vez, en la creación de la escuela.

- Cuando les llame tienen que pasar al frente, sentarse en el taburete y ponerse el sombrero. Él decidirá donde tienen que ir. El primero... ¡Orión Black!

En un principio, a Harry le pareció que lo había entendido mal. Black... ¿habían dicho Black? No era posible... Pero tanto parecido... Y, además, estaba la forma animaga del chico. Pero entonces, él y ¡Aura eran primos! Primos lejanos, pero primos, al fin y al cabo... aunque, por lo visto, en el mundo de los magos no estaba mal visto. El hijo de Sirius... había tenido al hijo de Sirius delante durante tanto tiempo y no le había reconocido...

- ¡Gryffindor!

Orión se dejó caer a su lado (esta vez Harry había dejado que Ron y Hermione se sentaran juntos.

- Ya creía que me pondría en Slytherin...

- Tampoco tiene nada de malo... al fin y al cabo, allí está Draco, ¿no?

- Ya, pero mi padre fue a Gryffindor, o eso es lo que me han contado.

- Tu padre... ¿tu padre era Sirius Black, verdad? -preguntó Harry en un murmullo, para que nadie más les oyese. Orión asintió.

- Era mi padrino.

- Nunca le conocí. Me dijeron que estaba muerto, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no. Cuando Draco llegó descubrió que yo era el hijo de mi padre y me contó que había muerto, sí, pero hace poco. Me habría gustado conocerlo.

A Harry le habría gustado hablar más con él, pero todos estaban ya callados esperando que llamasen a la siguiente. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar más tarde, ya que estarían en la misma habitación. Él finalmente había conocido a sus padres, que también creía muertos. ¿Por qué no pensar que había alguna forma de traer a Sirius de vuelta? Ya pensaría en eso más tarde.

- ¡Aura Malfoy! –Aura se sentó bajo la mirada tranquilizante de Lilia.

Aquél día los alumnos estaban teniendo mucho trabajo: volvía Harry, volvía Malfoy, llegaba un Black... y ahora una chica Malfoy que, por lo que parecía, debía ser la hermana de Draco.

- ¡Ravenclaw!

Todos aplaudieron. Ron aprovechó para preguntarle a Harry si la conocía.

- Es la hermana de Draco y la novia de Orión.

Nuevamente, la voz de McGonnagall les interrumpió. Incluso a ella le tembló la voz al pronunciar aquél nombre, y no pudo dejar de observar a la chica pelinegra que esperaba con cierta timidez a ser seleccionada. Al final, cogiendo aire, la llamó.

- ¡Lilia Snape!

* * *

¡Wenas!

Sé que he tardado mucho, pero recibí pocos reviews y me centré más en el otro fic que tengo en marcha, **¿traidor o no?**. Si recibo más reviews en este que en el anterior, me centraré más en ese. Y, de todos modos, ¡¡¡¡¡gracias a los que me dejasteis alguno! **(Elementh, Althea Elenear, K-rissLupin, WpG - Love)** ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Dónde irá Lilia?

Bss,  
khye


End file.
